Patricia Fuller
Patricia "Patti" Fuller is the main character in the novel Final Destination: Destination Zero. She is a journalist for Borderlands Patrol and the female protagonist in the novel. She is also the girlfriend of Will Sax and the person who saw the premonition of the South Hill Metroline bombing occur. After Will's shift at his job ended, Patti and Will decided it'd be better to take the subway home instead of driving since it'd be quicker. While they were in the subway station, Patti had a vision of the train they were riding exploding due to someone planting a bomb on the locomotive. Patti created a fuss and prevented a few people from getting on by blocking the turnstiles. One of the pedestrians, Al Kinsey, attempted to slap Patti out of the way, and Will paid him the favor by punching him in the nose and breaking it. Due to the commotion, the train leaves, leaving Kinsey, Sax, Fuller, as well as Susan Fries, Zack Halloran, and Hal Ward at the station. A few minutes later, Patti's vision comes true and the train explodes, wounding many people at the station and killing 38 other passengers. After the bombing, Patti and the other survivors were taken to the hospital and interrogated to find out if anyone saw anything suspicious. Patti doesn't believe it was because of terrorists, and merely stays with her fact that it was just a dream. However, it wasn't until a few days later, after Hal drowned during a flash flood, and Zack was cut in half by a glass pane, that Patti knew it was more than a coincidence. She and Will went over to Borderlands Patrol and found several articles that went back to 1888 about similar situations where someone had a vision of an accident and prevented people from heading into danger, only to die in gruesome accidents a few weeks or months later. One of these incidents involved her great-grandmother Juliet Collins, who survived a house fire, only to have many of the survivors die days later. Will and Patti go see a psychic named Julianna Fiegl in order to find out what was happening with the survivors, and she told them that they were a virus inside of a body, one that needed to be eradicated as soon as possible. Upon hearing this information, Patti calls a conference with the remaining survivors of the bombing late at night, as well as Jim Castle, the ATF agent who interrogated her. During the conversation, Jim tells them that the terrorists who bombed the train, Sean Reilly, Leon Khalid, and Dan Hoffman are the real threat, and not Death. Susan believes it's all a ploy constructed by Patti to earn higher ratings for her career, and she leaves. Al believes Patti, but thinks he should simply cherish his remaining moments before he dies, and he leaves as well. The next morning, Susan dies when her chest is burned all the way through by ignited thermite. After Susan's funeral, Will and Patti head to Al's job to try and locate him before he too becomes a victim of Death. They find out from his secretary Grace that he already left and was cruising around town. With no other option, Patti has a man from the phone company named Eddie track Al's phone number so she can track him through her Palm Pilot. Speeding down the highway, they find a red Ferrari crashed into the wall, and as they look inside the vehicle, they find a wounded prostitute and Al Kinsey's body, his head cut off by a flying hubcap. Later that night, Patti and Will realize they have to die on their own terms and come back to life, similar to what happened in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flatliners Flatliners]. While Will goes back to his job at Circuit City, Patti stays home and sleeps. She then has a dream where Reilly tells her that he didn't mean to kill Hal, Susan, Zack, Al, or Will. Since Will isn't dead, Patti knows he's next on Death's list and rushes over to the store to save him. Unfortunately, she arrives too late and finds his body sliced and stabbed by multiple CDs and DVDs. Depressed over Will's death, Patti goes back to Borderlands Patrol to find information on her great-grandmother. She learns she cheated Death after drowning in a river and was resuscitated immediately afterwards. Knowing there's a dog pound nearby, one with enough anesthesia to be considered lethal, she goes over to the pound (and is almost run over in the process). Taking the vetenerian hostage, she threatened to break his arm before finding out where the drugs were stored. Patti took a syringe and filled it with an overdose of anesthesia and injected herself with it, thus killing herself, ironically before an antenna almost impaled her in the head. Before being revived, Patti had a dream of meeting her great-grandmother in the hospital. The next day, she was visited by Jim Castle and his wife. Patti, now only a day old, starts her new life. Category: Characters Category: Final Destination: Destination Zero Category: Destination Zero characters Category:Still Alive Category: Visionaries Category:Females Category:South Hill Metroline Survivors